


Lord of the Rings: Fairest of Them All (Choices)

by ATYPICAL28



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Alternate Ending, Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Path, Cute, Elves, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Fluff, Friendship, Hobbits, Interactive, LOTR, Love, Middle Earth, Return of the King, Romance, Slow Burn, The Two Towers, Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPICAL28/pseuds/ATYPICAL28
Summary: She never felt like she belonged. She search for years, finding what she needed. But what she didn't understand, was that it wasn't where she was...it was who she was with.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_The archway bowed in a welcoming way as the soft glistening of the pond winked at the she-elf, her insides twisting as she kneeled before the water. The gentle music of her people hung in the air like a cloud, drifting pleasantly through the breeze. It was here she was comforted. It was here she wished she belonged. It would have made everything easier. But as she gazed into the reflection of her sun-kissed skin and waterfall like chestnut hair, she felt more lost than ever. Like the roots that bound together beneath the ground, unseen and forgotten, though they're the things that kept the tree growing. She stretched out her legs and dipped her toes in the water, creating the soft ripples that seemed to whisper to her, sweet words of nothing to comfort._

_She thought of her father and her mother's last words, her hand gripped tightly with her own, begging for forgiveness. But how could she forgive her? How could she let go? A gentle step approached her and she spun her head in the direction of the Elven Prince, his eyes sharp as he stared at her, searching for something forlorn. Without uttering a word, he sat beside her, wrapping an arm lazily around one of his knees._

_"I know what you're thinking..." he whispered, his eyes cast across the water, not daring to look at her. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him he couldn't top her and that she'd go through with it with or without him, but he beat her to it._

_"You know I'll always be here. If you need me. I trust you can...you can make it....Just...promise you won't forget me?" He finally turned his head towards her and she felt the tears prick at her eyes as she lunged forward, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. He held her close for what felt like more than an eternity before he pulled away, moving a strand of hair from her cheek with his graceful touch._

_"I can't possibly forget you, Legolas....You'll always be my best friend," she kissed his cheek gingerly and he smiled sadly, his expression showing his agreement. She got to her feet and started away from him, but was stopped as his hand took hers and he got to his feet,_

_"I wish I could come with you."_

_"Legolas, don't do this to yourself," she said through a nervous laugh, clearing her throat as she took his hand in both of hers, squeezing it reassuringly. He hesitated before linking his fingers behind her neck and pulled her close again, setting his chin on her head as he swayed a bit. She closed her eyes, breathing in his intoxicating smell of pine and rain._

_"I'll come for you...one day," his voice shook ever so slightly, "I promise."_


	2. It Feels Like An Eternity

[Eleanor](https://topmenmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/Hottest-Actresses-On-Game-Of-Thrones-1.5.jpg) ran your fingers through her hair as the running water washed over her pleasantly. She hummed softly to herself as she sighed and stepped out from under the waterfall, always having loved the feeling of fresh water cleaning her up. With a swift movement, she grabbed her robe and started across the stones she'd placed years ago, having claimed the spot for her own. She always came here when she was lonesome or just needed to bathe herself. It wasn't often she _was_ lonely, considering she had those who kept her company. Leaping gracefully onto the last step, she started up the stairs to the palace, intent on getting some hunting clothes on. 

"El! Where on Middle Earth have you been?! We have a ceremony to get to!" a shrill female voice called above to her, a bob of red hair cascading over her shoulders and framing her pale face as Eleanor looked up. She groaned and made her way up to her friend, shaking her head and wringing her strands of hair out.

"Do we really have to go, Tauriel? I mean...I highly doubt the two of us will get along-" 

"Oh stop worrying yourself! He's going to love you!" the red-head took Eleanor's hand and dragged her along to her room, her preppy dress placed neatly on the edge of her bed, which hadn't even been made yet. She slumped down on the covers and put her pillow over her face, her curses muffled beneath it. Tauriel perched herself on the edge too, crossing her legs and removing the pillow from her face,

"C'mon Eleanor. When are you going to realize that you can't be alone forever?" The blonde elf sat up and rolled her eyes, shrugging,

"I don't need a male. One would not understand me anyhow-"

"You're being modest-"

"I am not! It's the truth! No body has ever loved me like that," Eleanor scoffed, tucking a strand of hair behind her sharp ear. She picked a piece of lint from her shoulder and glanced at Tauriel, who raised a brow knowingly.

"And uh, what about that one guy? What was his name?" She tapped her chin in thought and Eleanor laughed, throwing her head back in sarcastic humor.

"Legolas? I haven't seen him for _years_. Sure we were close, but I don't think he ever..." she trailed off, looking down at her hands as she cleared her throat, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She hated picturing her best friend when they'd last spoke. It felt like forever ago. "It doesn't matter. It's not as if I'm ever going to see him again." Tauriel frowned and took her friend's hand in hers, shaking her head and giving her a stern look,

"You never know. If you just got out there-" Eleanor brushed her hand away and glared at her,

"And what? Go fight orcs? Get myself killed?" Tauriel pouted and got to her feet,

"Of course not. All I'm saying is...your place isn't here. And the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be." And with that, the she-elf left, leaving Eleanor with an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced down at the dress and dragged a finger across the silky fabric. Kicking herself mentally, she picked it up and stripped from her robe, muttering as she slipped into the dress with ease.

"I was really looking forward to hunting today," annoyed, she lifted her head high, pinned up her hair in a messy bun, and walked out of her room towards the main hall. _This should be fun_ , she thought to herself.


End file.
